oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taira Shoko
Taira Shoko was a captain ranked Marine. His grandfather looked after him when he was young, and he raised him. Because Grandfather was a marine and he decided to go the way of his grandfather. Which made him a good marine captain. But he understood the truth. So he quitted Marine. Its unknown which affiliation did he joined. Appearance Shoko has an average weight. His hair is brown and his hair has 2 orange lines on both sides. He wears a green shirt. And he wears a brown-black jacket on it. The jacket is narrow with short sleeves. There is a brown line on the arm. There are also brown patterns on the top of the jacket. There's a black collar around her neck, and that necklace is his grandfather’s. So he took it from him. He wears a brown trousers. He wears a black-yellow belt on it. He also wears a black shoes. Its his casual outfit. He doesn’t wear anything except this. Gallery 698D01E7-9039-443C-8AC2-FDC6CB2C9CD6.png|Shoko’s seriousness after seeing a huge explosion. 8FD0CF14-0055-4693-9ACC-BE2B8D3F760B.jpeg|Shoko jumps into the sea. 32719D22-AD82-4253-96DC-34263B05FC70.jpeg|Shoko’s seriousness after facing strong pirate Personality He is one of the indifferent characters in the marine. However, he does not give up easily and is loyal to his team. He enjoys a battle as he congratulated his enemy for being the first person to make him use his full power after their battle. He is more friendly to the pirates than the others. He likes challenging strong people. His goal is to travel around the world and be the strongest marine captain. Relationships Family Klernei Siran: He is Shoko’s grandfather. He started to look after him when he was 4 years old. He doesn’t arrived yet. But he is a strong marine who made Shoko to go the way of him. He is as loyal as Shoko. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: He is so strong that he can knockout his enemies with one punch. His strength is one of the most powerful strengths of the marine captains. He can lift many objects which are so heavy for normal humans. He can easily lift 4-5 tons at once. He can break people’s neck ceush their head easily but he doesn’t do that unless he is angry. *'Taiga Panchi('タイガーパンチ Tiger Punch''' ) :' He strengthens his hand with a big desire. His hand becomes orange and when he punch he can crush a truck. '''Enhanced Agilitiy:' He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, dodge attacks, swing from things, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. He can attack from every position. He can move into the enemy’s blind spot. In defense, with advantage of jumpng high he can dodge his enemy’s attack. Enhanced Stamina: He can sustain his work for days. He is able to complete a parkour with no break which is 60 km long. He fought with his enemy for 7 days. He can control his lactic acid in their muscles which allows him to be physically active for long periods. Advanced Durability: He doesn’t give up even he dies. When he was defeated by his enemy, he was in blood and his body was cut off. But he didn’t die. Resistance to Fire: He is resistant to high temperature things. He carried a tool with a temperature of 450 degrees. He is trained with fire when he was a baby. His grandfather trained him to get a resistance of it. So he can use fire things and attack with them. Mental Powers Aurakinesis He can use Aurakinesis which is called as Aura Manipulation. He manipulates and uses his aura to trick the observation haki users. Like every aurakinesis user he can see auras too. *'Kimitsu no hōkō('機密の方向 Condidential Direction'): ' With this ability he can hide his aura with Aura Concealment. Then he shapes his aura into a human shape and he put it to 1 km away. So it can’t be understood where he is. *'Sutâburekâ('スターブレーカー Star Breaker'): ' With this ability Shoko transmutes his aura to star energy. This ability makes his fists, attacks %80 stronger. Haki He didn’t unblock haki. History Shoko’s Past Shoko is a little baby born in Cotowai village. This village was taken over by the marine because there were many pirates from Cotowai village. Marines started taking all of the pirate parents there, one by one, and took them to their base. Two of them were Shoko's parents. Because they had a pirate child before Shoko. It was Shoko's pirate brother. There were 3-4 people in this village who were not pirates. One of them was Klernei Siran, the grandfather of Shoko. Because he was an admiral. Klernei began to look after Shoko himself when 95% of the people in the country were gone. No matter how much he lost his job, the responsibility was at him. He fed him, raised, traveled, educated, and made what he could do to make Shoko a sailor. He showed him how bad the pirates are. Shoko was grown very happy. But he never saw his brother. Because of he was very young, he did not really know where her mother and father went and why they are going. When he asked to his grandfather that “Where they went?”, he was always taking the "They went on a trip.” answer. He was perfectly grown. He was ready to be a sailor when he was 18 years old. At his age, Klernei was.a vice admiral. The Truth He was at one of the marine base. He was sitting in the room where the captains were. A voice from inside said that he had to go around the building. He went downstairs secretly with a soldier. Then he discovered a room. The room was huge and there were countless people inside. Shoko asked: "How long have these people been here?" "They have been here for about 20 years. The admirals put these people here in order to avoid them to make a pirate children again. They brought them from a village. "What village?" Shoko asked. "Cotowai village." Shoko stared. He went quickly, nervously, to where was the vice admirals. He broke the door and entered the room. There were many ranked people in the room. One of them was Klernei. "Grandfather !!!!" shouted Shoko. He prepared his hand by saying "Tiger." He punched Klernei into his mouth, saying "Punchh !!!" Klernei jumped down the window, alongside Shoko. Both of them fell down and stunned at the time, and after a while they were left standing. "Grandfather ! Why..." "Why did you let your children be taken prisoner?" Shouted Shoko. "You understand, little one," he said. "I had to," said Klernei. "Fight me, Grandpa," said Shoko. Shoko started with normal punches. He attackes him. Klernei easily dodged his attacks but he didn’t punch Shoko. At last he was away. This time he attacked with sharper and faster punches Shoko had hit a couple of them but Klernei had not been hurt much. This time he started attacking quickly with special attacks, Shoko. He attacked with Tiger Punch, but Klernei could quickly resisted him. The time has come ! Shoko unblocked his “Star Breaker” ability. He attacked sharper, stronger and more dangerous with this ability. Klernei also had slight injuries. For a while, there was blood from his body. After a while he said "Enough!" And stunned Shoko with "King Punch". Shoko was defeated and Klernei moved away from there. Shoko quitted Marine. Quotes Major Battles Shoko vs Klernei (Lose) Trivia References Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains